banana_recordzfandomcom-20200213-history
Up in Flames
''Up in Flames ''is the upcoming third studio album by Canadian recording artist Josh Kingston, scheduled for release on 23 June 2013 by Banana Music. Recording sessions for the album began in January 2013, and are scheduled to be completed in May 2013. The album is a follow-up to his 2012 album In January. According to Kingston, the album will see a return of his standard alternative rock and pop rock genres, however will "definitely be more rock-influenced" than his previous efforts. The album's lead single "Charlie Brown" was released on 3 March 2013, followed by its second single "Madness", released on 19 April 2013. Development and recording In March 2012, Kingston announced his intentions to record a third album. Initially, Kingston had planned to have his third album consist entirely of original music, and he was hoping to spend the majority of the remainder of the year writing for the album. However, Banana Music advised him that the process of recording an original album would be strenuous and time consuming, so Kingston subsequently decided to have his third album consist of mainly covers. Despite this, he continued writing original songs, which he planned to incorporate onto his third album or onto other future releases. Following the release of In January: Four Seasons in June 2012, Kingston had an online conference with Banana Music founder, Nick Roads, where they discussed Kingston's third album. During this conference, Kingston expressed interest to begin recording his third album in September 2012 for a potential April 2013 release, similar to what was done with his second album (which began recording in September 2011 and was released in April 2012). However, after looking through files on his computer, Kingston recovered audio from recording sessions from his second album, and decided to release a second re-release, In January: The Complete Collection, which was released in November. Due to the promotion of The Complete Collection, Kingston postponed the start of recording for his third album. Kingston began recording his third album on 1 January 2013. Later that month, he had another online conference with Roads, where they discussed the title, release date, and release strategy for his new album. Banana Music wished to release the album during the last week of April, however Kingston estimated that the album would not be completed until May. Kingston stated he would have enough finished songs to chose a single by the end of February. He continued recording the album, and initially chose to release "State of Grace" as the lead single. However, he changed his mind regarding the single several times, chosing songs such as "Madness", "End of Time", and "Clocks". At the end of February, he submitted "Clocks" to Banana Music to release as the lead single, however changed the single to "Charlie Brown" at the last minute. Kingston continued recording the album throughout the majority of March and April. On 21 April, he announced that the album was "basically finished", however that he would record the final song in May. Promotion 'Singles' "Charlie Brown" was premiered as the album's lead single on 3 March 2013 via a highly anticipated and publicized USTREAM. The song was released for digital download and online streaming on the same day. "Madness" premiered as the album's second single on Banana Recordz Countdown ''on 15 April 2013. The song had been planned for digital download and online streaming release on 16 April, however was delayed to 19 April in the aftermath of the Boston Marathon bombings. The album's third single will be released on 6 June 2013. 'Promotional singles' "I Need Your Love" was released as the album's first promotional single on 2 April 2013, after premiering on ''Banana Recordz Countdown the previous day. The song was released primarily to promote Kingston's appearance as a guest host on the 8 April episode of Countdown. Track listing On 26 April 2013, Banana Music released a tentative track listing for the album, however stated that it was subject to change. Release history